The Ordinary and the Unordinary
by Lady of Queenscove
Summary: Set in Maurader days. So obviously that implies LilyJames. Hogwarts: the school where you learn magic, make life-long friends, pull pranks... What more could Hogwarts possibly need? Well, according to 7th-year Ravenclaw Carley Summer...
1. Through the Barrier

**A/N: For all you cool band kids… here's a story for you! Okay, it's also for you non-band kids.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to JK Rowling. Absolutely nothing. So there!**

_**The Ordinary and the Unordinary**_

**Chapter 1: Through the Barrier**

A boy walked with his mother and father down King's Cross station as he pushed his luggage in front of him. He had a huge grin plastered on his face, his hazel eyes dancing with mischief. Running a hand smoothly through his jet-black hair, he ran at the barrier and disappeared. Just like that.

"Mum! That's it! I'm waiting in the car!" a tall, boney girl of fourteen screamed, seeing the boy one moment, and not the next. She knew that was the same platform they were headed for and was not happy at all. Nor was she keen on her sister's new ambition of becoming a witch. After all—_they_ were far from normal. Who could stand to have one of _them_ in the family? "Lily, for all I care, you can go off and live with all those—_freaks_ and never come back!" She stomped off.

"Bye, Petunia!" the redheaded girl who'd been standing by Petunia called sarcastically. Rolling her emerald-green eyes, she turned to her parents, Greg and Marie Evans. "Well, um…" The young girl stared at her feet.

"Oh, Lily, sweetie!" Marie said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Greg soon joined in on the group hug. "We're so proud of you. Make sure you have fun and don't forget your studies!"

Lily laughed at his remark. He was an English teacher at the local high school and was overjoyed at her love for learning. In past years, he'd always joked about getting her homework done, preparing herself for his class.

"I guess I'll see you next summer, then…"

"Yes…" Marie trailed off, letting go of her daughter. "Have a good year!"

With one last wave to her parents, Lily grabbed her trunk and, with the butterflies in her stomach protesting all the way, ran at the barrier separating platforms nine and ten.

As quickly as King's Cross melted away behind her, a breathtaking sight appeared. There was a bright red train labeled _Hogwarts Express_, and many parents and children wandering around. Some were loading luggage, others saying a last good-bye. A few older boys and girls were strolling around, catching up on each other's holidays. Lily saw a door open on the train's side and marched to it.

After struggling to pull her rather heavy trunk inside, she walked down the hallway with it until she came to an empty compartment. She stowed her things under the seat and sat down. Checking her watch, Lily noticed it was ten fifty.

"Hi."

Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and faced the door. A girl stood there with her short brunette hair clipped up on either side, a wand stuck on the left side. She sported a knee-length black skirt and a soft-pink tank top. Behind glasses, her eyes shown in a way that added a witty aura to her. She looked rather—abstract. _Yes_, Lily thought. _Abstract is the right word._

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Apparently, it didn't matter either way. The girl had already begun laying her things beneath the seat opposite Lily.

"Not at all."

Standing, the girl introduced herself. "I'm Rachael Li. What's your name?" Rachael was a very chatty girl; anyone could have noted that even by just hearing her first statement of 'Hi.'

"Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Lily. Are you a first-year?" Seeing her nod, Rachael continued, "Oh, good! Me too. I missed breakfast this morning; we rushed out so fast. I think I'll go find the trolley lady and grab some food. You want anything?"  
Lily tried to take in her many words. "Oh, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Suit yourself. Be back in a flash."

_Whoa_, Lily thought to herself once she was alone. _I'm actually on the train. Leaving for Hogwarts. And I think I've got a friend already!_

* * *

"Oh, hey, Lil, I brought you some frogs even though you said you didn't want anything," Rachael said, finally back from her food scavenge. Beside her stood a tall, dirty-blonde girl. She was very shy looking. Rachael saw Lily glance at her, and added,

"This is Morgan. I found her on my way to the food cart."

"Hi, Morgan," Lily said to the girl. "I'm Lily."

"I told her to come sit with us."

"Hi."

Just then, the train started moving. The two standing girls took their seats. The remainder of the ride was rather uneventful. All three of the girls quickly engaged themselves in conversation. Rachael was obviously the more social of them, and although Morgan was shy, she was soon comfortable around the others. Lily felt very at home.

Lily learned that Rachael was a pureblood, not that it really mattered to her, and that Morgan had a witch for a mom and a muggle for a dad.

Their only interruption the entire ride was when a jet-black haired boy ran in, out of breath. "Have any… have any of you seen… seen…" He paused, breathing heavily.

"Uh, no one's been in here except you," Rachael answered.

"Just us," Lily added. Morgan nodded in agreement, her mouth full of chocolate.

The boy abruptly ran out the door.

Morgan swallowed. "That," she said, "Was weird."

* * *

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher, lead the first year students to the Great Hall. She had told them that they would be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. No one knew exactly how they would be sorted, and as the professor left them, that was half the topic of discussion.

Finally, the doors opened for them. Looking up, each new student saw an enchanted ceiling. It seemed to open up into the sky, but it was just spelled to look like it. Since it was rather late, it was dark, stars twinkling in the night sky. The moon, in its last quarter, shone brightly. Lily gave her attention to an old man at the teacher's table her attention, instead of the ceiling.

His blue eyes twinkled just like the stars behind his half-moon spectacles. Fingering his long silvery beard, he stood up, facing the students. "Professor McGonagall, if you would proceed with the Sorting, please."

"Certainly, Professor Dumbledore." She carried out a three-legged stool and a ratty old hat. Then she turned to the first-years. "When I call your name, come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Aurei, Morgan!"

Morgan gracefully walked over to the professor, who put the hat on her head. Only a minute went by before the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lily."

Lily took a deep breath as her name was called. She hadn't been paying attention to the other names at all, and it took a moment for her's to be registered.

_Ah, Miss Evans. You could very well be in either of two houses… Now, where to put you? You have skill, but many other qualities as well. You'll fit perfectly in GRYFFINDOR!_ The hat yelled the last word loud enough for the entire hall to hear. Lily placed a huge grin on her face and joined Morgan. They both waited intensely for Rachael's turn.

"Li, Rachael."

"GRYFFINDOR!" It had hardly even touched her head. Lily and Morgan clapped with the rest of their house as Rachael flopped down on the other side of Lily.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And finally, ending with "Yala, Gabby," the Sorting ended.

Dumbledore rose again. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! We have a few announcements before the feast begins. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is _off limits_." He looked, of all places, at a mouse-brown haired girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Professor Nealy, our Defense teacher, is recovering at St. Mungo's from a nearly fatal accident over the summer. Professor Shannow will be replacing him. And for my last point of discussion, I'm sure you all remember our quite unforgettable end of the year feast last year…" He chuckled, as most of the student population, broke out in laughter and started talking amongst themselves.

He hushed them. "Carley Summers' exclamation of 'Hogwarts needs a band!' has been taken to heart." Applause broke out at the Ravenclaw table, directed at the same girl Dumbledore had previously glanced at. "This year, I am pleased to inform you that we will have house bands. Sign up sheets will be posted in the common rooms tonight. Now then, I'm famished. Let's eat!"

The normal conversation broke out as food appeared along the tables.

"So, either of you going to join?" Morgan asked.

"I will if you two will…" Lily said. "Rachael?"

Said girl sighed and turned to her friends, saying, "Of course! Music is the secret to all life! It's so beautiful, so free, so expressive. How can anyone live without it? It's like a new spring, like—"

"Would somebody please pass the potatoes?" Lily cut in.

Rachael playfully glared at Lily. "So it's an all around yes, then?"

"Uh-huh," Morgan replied.

Finally, after trekking to the common rooms, giving the Fat Lady the password, waiting in line behind the band sign-up sheet for ten minutes, the three girls threw themselves onto their beds in the first-year dormitory.

"What an exciting day…"

"See you…" Morgan yawned halfway through her sentence. "In the morning."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, this is going to be great, guys! How is it so far? Do you like it? I'll keep this one updated; it's second only to Yhanisi's.**

**Mystery of the chapter: (Okay, these aren't really mysteries, but see if you can guess the answer to the question.) What is Lily's "skill"? Who's the un-named boy? (These are kinda easy, but whatever.)**

**Please send me your reviews! Tell me exactly what you think!**

**Cady**


	2. Shannow and Summer

**A/N: Oops, I had a mess-up in the first chapter. It should be Carley Summer (without the "s").  
Thanks to my reviewer!  
Jasmine-enimsaJ—Yup! Yeah, Lily's good at Charms and it was James! Thanks for my review, by the way. You should get a popsicle for being my first reviewer and getting those right! Haha. I'm glad you like this idea.**

**Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowling's, not mine… okay, Rachael, Morgan, Shannow, Carley are all mine…**

_**The Ordinary and the Unordinary**_

**Chapter 2: Shannow and Summer  
**

"Rachael! Give it back!"

Morgan, still in her pajamas, raced between the four-poster beds after Rachael.

"Nuh-uh, not until you start to get ready!" she called over her shoulder. In her hands she carried a book, Transfiguration Tips, by Charlotte Pattletat.

Lily let out a laugh as Morgan reached for her Hogwarts uniform. Apparently she wasn't the only one attached to her books. And now she couldn't be embarrassed about having already read the Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology books. Their History of Magic textbook had been far too boring to hold her attention for more than twenty pages, as anyone could imagine.

Rachael tossed Morgan's book onto her pillow and clipped her short hair back. "C'mon," she said enthusiastically as she bounded out the door and down to the common room.

Grabbing their bags, Lily and Morgan headed after her.

At breakfast, Professor McGonagall went up and down the Gryffindor table distributing schedules, as did the other heads of houses.

"Looks like we're the first to have the new Defense teacher," Lily told her friends.

As plates empty all through the hall, every student went off to their first class of the year. The Gryffindor first-years trudged all the way to the third floor.

Once inside, Lily, Rachael, and Morgan say in the front row. Two dark-haired boys took the seats behind them.

Just as class was about to start, Professor Shannow waltzed in. "Welcome, everyone," she said, "to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Let's begin with role. Morgan Aurei."

"Here."

"Sirius Black."

"Huh?"

Professor Shannow looked over the top of the parchment she was reading from. "We are seeing who's here, Mr. Black. Please pay attention."

The boy sitting directly behind Rachael smiled with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Lily Evans."

"Here!"

"Rachael Li."

"Here."

"Frank Longbottom."

"Here."

"Remus Lupin." There was no answer to this name. "Ah, yes, Professor Dumbledore said he was in the Hospital Wing…" she mumbled to herself. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Here."

"James Potter."

"Yeah?"

The professor sighed as she found the second of her troublemakers, but continued. "Alice Retton."

"Here."

"Anna Vim."

"Here!"

The gray-haired woman rolled up the parchment and placed it neatly on the edge of her desk. Much to Rachael's disappointment, she then proceeded to tell them to take out their books and turn to page three and read the first chapter. The young witch had been hoping for more of a hands-on approach, especially on the first day. Lily sighed and began to re-read the chapter.

Most of the eleven-year-olds thought the day had been a put down. All the classes commenced in the same way: the teacher took role. Then, especially Professor McGonagall laid out the rules. It was either major note taking or book-reading from there on out.

"Aww, cheer up, Rachael," Morgan told her on the walk back to the common room later that evening.

"Yeah. Sure, it could've been a better start to the year class-wise, but we've got out first band thing tonight," Lily added. "I heard they're matching instruments!"

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "What time again?"

"I think seven. It's everyone first, then it'll be broken up by houses."

The Gryffindor tower was full of students waiting for seven o'clock to come. Lily was one of the few that chose to use the time for homework. Morgan tried to join her, but with Rachael's constant interruptions, it was hard, and she soon gave up.

"You two are just wasting the rest of your free time, you realize that?" Lily questioned.

"I don't get it Lily," Rachael answered. "We just had a full bloody boring day of classes, why do homework now? Besides, you already know the books by heart…"

"Do not!"

Morgan decided to play along with Rachael, and, pretending to get back to her homework, asked politely, "Say, Lily, do you know the answer to number three on the Transfiguration stuff?"

"Hmm?" She looked up, glanced quickly at the question, then replied, "Yeah, it's at the bottom of page thirteen, 'Wand movement is crucial to correctly transfiguring—"

They broke out in fits of giggles as the redhead fell into their trap.

One of the seventh-years, who'd been staring at the clock, leaped off the couch. "Ten minutes!"

Lily piled her homework up and followed everyone out to the hallway and down to the Great Hall for the fourth time that day.

"Welcome back," Dumbledore said from the front of the hall. "I'm glad to see you've all taken an interest in band, but I'm sorry to say that I have no musical talent. That is why Carley Summer will be taking over from this point on. I expect you all to be back in your rooms by no later than half-past nine. Thank you!" As he left, Carley took charge.

"Shut up!" All the babbling stopped and she went on, "Thank you. Now, I've done a lot of work on this over the summer… Choosing an instrument is much like choosing a wand. So, let's form a line for each house."

Everyone did as she bid, and one of Carley's friends stood at the front of each line; she took the Ravenclaw line.

Each house table held one of each instrument. There were trumpets, flutes, clarinets, tubas, trombones, saxophones, drums…

"Morgan, what do you think you'll get?" Rachael asked.

"Oh, I dunno…"

Lily couldn't help but tune her friends out and hear the conversation going on behind her as they waited.

"Aww, c'mon, Remus. You can tell us…"

"No, I'd rather not…"

"We're the ones that saved you, you know… Right, Sirius?"

"Don't we at least get to know?"

"I told you. I was sick the night before. I was just recovering! Okay?" Remus harshly whispered.

"Lily. Lily! It's your turn!" Morgan told her. "Rachael and I'll meet up with you when you're done."

Lily nodded and stepped up to the blonde girl who was waiting. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Well, I'm just going to have you try to play each of these," she explained, "It'll be pretty obvious when one picks you. And then you'll get your actual whatever-that-one-is later when you meet with the rest of the Gryffindors."

The trumpet was first up to test her. That one did not work out too well. After trying the flute and saxophone, the girl offered her the clarinet. As soon as she put it to her mouth and attempted to play it, Lily and the girl helping knew it was a match.

Before finding Rachael and Morgan, Lily noted that the Gryffindor line was almost empty. They'd be starting in no time, and it was hardly eight o'clock.

"And…"

The two girls stopped their chatting and diverted their attention to Lily.

Morgan said, "I got the tombone."

Rachael grinned. "Well, I get to be the conductor!"

"Really?" Lily thought Rachael would be perfect for that job. She soon realized they were waiting for her to answer her own question. "Clarinet."

The intenseness that filled the room soon ceased as Carley made her way to the Gryffindors. "You lot had the biggest group, and Marian just finished up with the last couple Gryffindors. I've already talked to the rest of the houses. Your instruments are in cases in McGonagall's room, since she's your head. Just go and tell her what you're going to play."

She looked at the group of eager faces before her. This was her mark she'd be leaving at Hogwarts. She hadn't even expected this big a turnout.

"Your conductor is Rachael Li," Carley said. "Even though she's a first-year, the job clearly picked her over the rest of you. You all head over to McGonagall's while I talk to Rachael for a minute."

They were the only ones left in the Great Hall by then, and they slowly drifted out, leaving Rachael alone with Carley. Even Morgan and Lily had left, after urging on Rachael's part.

"I suggest you make practices two to three times a week. That's what I'm doing with Ravenclaw. Quidditch is starting up soon, and you might want to practice down there at least once every two weeks or so…"

"Sounds good," Rachael said. "Where do I have all the other practices, then?"

"Talk it over with McGonagall."

With their little chat over, Rachael went off to the Gryffindor tower. No one was back yet when she got there. She walked over to Lily's stack of homework and took a blank piece of parchment, on which she wrote _Gryffindor band practices: Tomorrow morning, Quidditch pitch._ Satisfied she climbed up to the girls' dormitory and fell asleep before everyone returned.

**A/N: I really liked that part when they were waiting in the common room… Haha, poor Lily!**

**Mystery of the Chapter: Remus was… (that one is so easy, though…) Okay, and this one really isn't a mystery question, but just out of curiousity, what do you think the Mauraders' instruments are?**


	3. The Start of it All

**A/N: It's been forever, I know. But I still love you all! And I really, really, really love reviews! (hint, hint)**

**And since no one tried to guess the Mystery of the Chapter, I'll just tell you the answers: Remus was, well, let's just say it was a full moon; and the Marauders' instruments are... told in this chapter!**

**To my reviewer:**

**centaursrockmysox-- glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Except the stuff that is mine.**

_**The Ordinary and the Unordinary**_

**Chapter 3: The Start of it All**

It was Saturday. Many Gryffindors were woken up quite early by a year-mate who had seen the sign. Shouts of, "Hey, wake up! We've got band!" could be heard throughout the dormitories. And that was just the start of it...

"Li!"

"What?" Rachael was just a little bit frazzled since it was their first rehearsal, which was held outside in the stands around the quidditch pitch in the cold morning air. Not to mention Sirius Black had just interrupted her from giving the first beat to their first song.

He said, ever so boldly, "How do you expect us to play this when we don't even know how to play these?" Sirius held up a flute.

It just then occurred to Rachael that she had left out that minor detail. Of course they wouldn't know how to play them! "Um..."

"Back in a flash, Li," a seventh-year boy said. He raced off in the direction of the castle.

"Well, while he tries to solve this problem, I guess you all can just do whatever... maybe get to know some people... I dunno... Then we'll start."

Lily sat back in stands and sighed. She'd gone to the library the previous night after getting her clarinet and had checked out a book on how to play it. And she had learned the fingerings.

Swooooosh.

Someone had just thrown a wad of paper past her head. Either that or a stray pigmy owl had been racing off in that direction. Looking behind her she noticed the same black-haired boy from her Defense class. He was holding an alto saxophone in his lap.

"Hi."

Lily just stared at him, although it could be argued as more of a glare.

"... or not..."

Who is this boy? Lily wondered. "You really shouldn't go around throwing paper at people. It isn't polite."

"I wasn't... it's just... me 'n... well..." He stuttered on, blushing like mad.

Lucky for the saxophone player, the seventh year boy, whose name Lily found out soon was named Trent, returned just then with beginning books for everyone. He sat down next to the black-haired boy.

"So... where did you get those books?"

* * *

"Settle down, everyone," Rachael said, trying to get her Housemates' attention. "I guess this hasn't been the best rehearsal since none of you really know how to play..." She ignored the snickers are certain flute player was directing at her. "But at least it's been a friendly welcome and hopefully get-to-know-you time."

It had been roughly an hour trying to get everyone situated with the right book, making sure everyone had a copy. "So I guess our next rehearsal will be... next week? Just try to know your notes and stuff by then." Rachael finished with a sigh and dismissed everyone. Trent began to whisk away all the music stands with his wand as the rest of the students rushed off. Lily and Morgan waited for Rachael to grab her stuff.

"Well, that was fun," Morgan said conversationally.

The look Rachael gave her was one of pleading. "How am I going to manage this?" she whispered to her two friends.

"No worries, Li." Trent had walked up behind them. "I'm dubbing myself the official one who shall yell at all those not paying attention. Not to mention I'm going to hang around afterwards to help clean up."

Rachael blushed. "Thanks... I guess... but I can do it."

"Sure." He walked away twirling his wand, his black dreadlocks bouncing with each step.

Rachael continued to mutter to herself that she could do it. Lily couldn't help thinking to herself how interesting of a year it promised to be.

* * *

"Charms. The kind of magic most Muggles associate with us wizards and witches. But it's more than just fancy words and a touch of a wand..."

... touch of a wand... Lily was intently writing down every word Professor Flitwick said. Ever since she'd begun understanding what magic truly was, Charms had intrigued her. She sat in the very first row, directly in front of the Professor. Morgan and Rachael sat to her left, more because of their friendship than their interest, or at least in Rachael's case.

"Mr. Potter, please use your quill for taking notes as opposed to writing them," Flitwick said, causing two boys, Sirius and his scruffy-haired companion, to look up.

... Mr... Lily caught herself just in time and quickly scratched out her mistake. She turned around in her seat to see the boy who'd nearly chucked a wad of paper into her face on Saturday. Potter, she thought to herself. Well, now I know who he is... but is that a good thing?

"Sorry, Professor..." He adjusted his glasses and tried to hide a growing grin on his face. Remus rolled his eyes at the pair of them. He at least looked like he'd been paying attention.

"Now, where was I?" Flitwick asked himself aloud. "Ah, yes. Today we shall be learning the basics of wand movement. If everyone will kindly take out their wands, we shall begin with..."

Lily was just as excited as the rest of the class to actually start something other than reading.

* * *

School had officially been in session for two months. Lily had been excelling in all of her classes, Morgan not far behind her; Rachael had become a social butterfly among the first years and her leadership position in the band did nothing but help it; Professors continued assigning homework, and students continued doing it, or at least for the most part. As far as Lily was concerned, life was pretty normal, for wizarding standards.

"So, Lily, Morgan, I was wondering about practice tonight..." Rachael said one Tuesday morning at breakfast. "Trent said there wasn't any quidditch, so everyone would be there."

It was a little too early for Morgan, who just groggily nodded as she ate her pancakes. Lily on the other hand, was listening to Rachael as well as studying her Potions textbook and eating some toast.

"I was thinking maybe we'd work on something new," she continued, paying no attention to the fact that her friends were only half listening. "I found a good song in the library last night."

"Oh, yeah, I need to stop by the library after classes today," Lily mumbled.

"Lily. We're talking about band, not studying," Rachael said. "Besides, you're already at the top of every class!"

"Not Defense." Sirius Black sat down next to Rachael. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Rachael greeted him and told him to wait and see; she'd have something up in the Common Room later that day.

"Who's ahead of me?" Lily tried to enter into the conversation to no avail.

"Aww, c'mon, Li. Why won't you tell me?" As Sirius started whining, his three closest friends sat down next to him.

"Sirius Black!" Lily interjected. "Tell me."

"Tell you what, Evans?"

"You said I wasn't the top in Defense. So who is?" she asked.

"Me," James Potter said blandly from Sirius's side. Lily didn't know the black-haired boy very well. He was the one who sat behind her in band and got into trouble with Sirius in class, but that was about the extent of her knowledge. Apparently he was a fairly good student as well.

Lily tried to act as if she didn't care that he was ahead of her, although she actually did. "Oh." She'd never been second in a class at her Muggle school.

Rachael's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Ready for class, Lily? Morgan and I are leaving."

Seeing as she would be stuck with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter if she stayed in the Great Hall, she followed them to Professor Shannow's class.

* * *

"Hi, Lily," Andrea Nelson, a fourth year clarinetist, said to Lily as she sat down. "How're you? I hear we're getting new music; I'm so excited!"

"I'm alright," Lily answered. "Yeah, the past few weeks have been slightly boring. I hope Rachael picked out a some better music than scales..."

The two girls had started talking to each other quite frequently at rehearsals, never when they weren't supposed to, of course. Andrea was the one Lily knew best among the clarinets because the others were mostly fifth years and older.

Rachael walked up to her stand in front of everyone and called for silence. The Gryffindor's seemed eager to start as they all stopped talking and played concert B flat as their conductor asked them to.

"Okay, sounds good," she began. "We've got some new music today--" she was interrupted by cheers, but went on in a louder voice, hoping they would listen. "So if someone from each section would come down and get the music, we can probably try to play through it."

Andrea volunteered from the clarinets and passed out their parts, all of which were the same. It took a good half-hour to get everything distributed, especially among the low brass. Peter was having an especially hard time passing out the percussion music, not to mention some of the saxophone's music kept being blown away in the breeze.

"Does everyone have music?" Rachael asked. "Good. Wait, who sits there?" She pointed to an empty seat in the trumpet section.

"Remus," someone answered.

"I think his grandma's sick..."

"Well, someone save a copy for him," Rachael said, finalizing the matter. "So, from the top?"

Lily thought that it sounded pretty good, or as good as Lightly Row could sound. It had to be just about as boring as what they had previously been playing, but at least it wasn't another concert B flat major scale in whole notes!

**A/N: Well, that was fun. Review, review, review! Please, please, please!**

**Mystery of the Chapter: Where did Trent get the books from? What's Trent's last name? A little tougher than last time's, I hope.**


End file.
